Arthur Kennedy (actor)
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachusetts, United States | death_date = | death_place = Branford, Connecticut, United States | spouse = Mary Cheffrey (1938-75; her death) | years_active = 1940–90 | occupation = Actor }} Arthur Kennedy (February 17, 1914 January 5, 1990) was an American stage and film actor known for his versatility in supporting film roles and his ability to create "an exceptional honesty and naturalness on stage", especially in the original casts of Arthur Miller plays on Broadway.James C. McKinley Jr., "Arthur Kennedy, Actor, 75, Dies; Was Versatile in Supporting Roles", The New York Times, 7 Jan 1990, p 30, via ProQuest Historical Newspapers: The New York Times (1851-2007) accessed 13 November 2011. Early life and education Kennedy was born John Arthur Kennedy on 17 February 1914 in Worcester, Massachusetts, the son of Helen (née Thompson) and J.T. Kennedy, a dentist. He attended South High School, Worcester and Worcester Academy. At Carnegie Institute of Technology, Pittsburgh he studied drama being graduated B.A. in 1934.Melissa Vickery-Bareford, "Kennedy, John Arthur", American National Biography Online, (Feb. 2000), accessed 13 Nov 13 2011. Career Kennedy moved to New York and, billed as John Kennedy, joined the Group Theatre. He then toured with a classical repertory company. In September 1937, he made his Broadway debut as Bushy in Maurice Evans' Richard II at the St. James Theatre. In 1939 he played Sir Richard Vernon in Evans' Henry IV, Part 1. Kennedy got his break when he was discovered by James Cagney. His first film role was of Cagney's younger brother in City for Conquest in 1940. He was equally adept as hero or villain, and was noted for his mastery of complex, multi-faceted roles. He appeared in many Western films and police dramas. From 1943 to 1945, Kennedy served in the military making aviation training films, both as a narrator and an actor. Many of those films today serve as an historical record of not only how aviators were trained but also how the equipment was operated. He appeared in many notable films from the early 1940s through to the mid-1960s, including High Sierra, Champion, They Died with Their Boots On, The Glass Menagerie, Lawrence of Arabia, Peyton Place, Some Came Running, Elmer Gantry and Fantastic Voyage. Of Kennedy's film work, he is perhaps best-remembered for his collaborations with director Anthony Mann and co-star James Stewart on Bend of the River (1952) and The Man from Laramie (1955). In both films he played sympathetic villains. He also enjoyed a distinguished stage career over the same period, receiving a Tony Award for the role of Biff Loman in Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman (1949). Kennedy also inaugurated three other major characters in Miller plays: Chris Keller in All My Sons (1947 ), John Proctor in The Crucible (1953), and Walter Franz in The Price (1968). In 1961 he played the title role in Becket, opposite Laurence Olivier as Henry II. On February 5, 1959, Kennedy appeared on the episode "Make It Look Good" of CBS's Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theater. Kennedy plays Sam Carter, a former Confederate hired as a bank teller in an otherwise all-Union community by the banker Clem Doud, portrayed by Parley Baer. It is revealed that Carter, widely disliked in the town, had for a time been a prisoner of war at Elmira, New York. Carter becomes the inside partner to two brothers, played by Ed Nelson and Richard Rust, who rob the bank, but he changes his mind and does not take part in the splitting of the $30,000 loot. Carter must confront Russ Bowen, one of the brothers who had vowed to harm Carter's wife, Jenny, portrayed by Jacqueline Scott. Robert F. Simon plays Sheriff John Hanley. Waning interest, ill-health then comeback With the death of his wife in 1975, failing eyesight, alcoholism, and thyroid cancer, Kennedy was reported as having lost interest in film-making. After Covert Action (1978), his next film was Signs of Life (1989).Glenn Collins, "Arthur Kennedy: Comeback for a Curmudgeon", The New York Times, 30 Apr 1989, p H24, via ProQuest Historical Newspapers: The New York Times (1851-2007) accessed 13 November 2011. Awards and honors In 1949, Kennedy won an Tony Award for best supporting actor as Biff in Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman at the Morosco Theatre. The New York Film Critics named him best actor for Bright Victory (1951). His performance in Trial won him a Golden Globe Award for best supporting actor. His portrayal of the newspaper reporter in Elmer Gantry (1960) gained him a Film Daily Award and a Limelight Award. Oscar nominations Kennedy and Claude Rains share the record of four losing nominations for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. He also received a nomination for $3, in Bright Victory (1951). Personal life Kennedy married Mary Cheffey (1915–1975) in March 1938. They had two children: Laurie and Terence. Death The last years of his life Kennedy suffered with thyroid cancer and eye disease. He died in 1990 at Branford, Connecticut of a brain tumor. He was buried in Woodlawn Cemetery, near his home at Lequille, Nova Scotia, Canada; his wife Mary is also buried there. Partial filmography *''City for Conquest'' (1940) *''High Sierra'' (1941) *''They Died with Their Boots On'' (1941) *''Knockout'' (1941) *''Desperate Journey'' (1942) *''Air Force'' (1943) *''Resisting Enemy Interrogation'' (1944) *''Devotion'' (1946) *''Boomerang'' (1947) *''Champion'' (1949) *''Chicago Deadline'' (19149) *''Too Late for Tears'' (1949) *''The Walking Hills'' (1949) *''The Window'' (1949) *''The Glass Menagerie'' (1950) *''Bright Victory'' (1951) *''Bend of the River'' (1952) *''Rancho Notorious'' (1952) *''The Lusty Men'' (1952) *''Impulse'' (1954) *''Crashout'' (1955) *''The Man From Laramie'' (1955) *''The Desperate Hours'' (1955) *''Trial'' (1955) *''The Naked Dawn'' (1955) *''Peyton Place'' (1957) *''Some Came Running'' (1958) *''A Summer Place'' (1959) *''Elmer Gantry'' (1960) *''Barabbas'' (1961) *''Murder, She Said'' (1961) *''Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man'' (1962) *''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) *''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) *''Attack and Retreat'' (1964) *''Joy in the Morning'' (1965) *''Nevada Smith'' (1966) *''Fantastic Voyage'' (1966) *''Monday's Child'' (1967) *''Day of the Evil Gun'' (1968) *''Anzio'' (1968) *''A Minute to Pray, a Second to Die'' (1968) *''Shark!'' (1969) *''Let Sleeping Corpses Lie'' (1974) *''The Police Can't Move'' (1974) *''The Sentinel'' (1976) *''Covert Action'' (1978) *''The Humanoid'' (1979) *''Signs of Life'' (1989) References External links * * * Photographs of Arthur Kennedy tombstone, Nova Scotia. * Literature on Arthur Kennedy Category:1914 births Category:1990 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Deaths from cancer in Connecticut Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:People from Worcester, Massachusetts Category:Worcester Academy alumni Category:Tony Award winners Category:Western (genre) film actors Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:First Motion Picture Unit personnel Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Poliziotteschi actors Category:20th-century American actors